ccamp_halfbloodfandomcom-20200215-history
Roslyn Noel
Roslyn Noel ''(played by Cana) ''is the daughter of Zeus. Biography Roslyn grew up in southern California with her mother for the majority of the childhood. Her mother was an incredibly successful entrepreneur and, resultantly, Roslyn’s childhood was nothing short of affluent. Due to a mixture of her behavioral issues and mysterious power outages, she went through flurries of expensive prep schools like people go through clothes; Roslyn couldn’t stand the uptight and snobby environment. Her laid-back personality clashed strongly with both her environment and her mother, as her mother had reached success from a poor family through large amounts of drive and hard work. Roslyn couldn’t care less about monetary gains or her place on the societal ladder. When she was 12, she and her mother relocated to New York City in an attempt to find a better environment for Rose. It was unsuccessful, though, and the abundance of easy transportation made Rose all the more likely to skip classes than before. One day, though, her elite prep school was attacked by a minotaur and, by some lucky stroke of fate, Roslyn was able to summon a large lightning bolt on a whim and kill it. Her mom finally decided to reveal the truth to her, having kept the secret for so long to try and provide a normal childhood for Rose, and she reacted horribly. She ran away to Camp Half-Blood at thirteen, barely sparing a glance to her past. She quickly befriended the other campers and staff, was claimed in a few weeks, and became a year-round camper. After being in so many locations that were horribly unfit to her, CHB became her home. She keeps minimal communications with her mother, though it’s more out of guilt than anything else. She’s been at CHB ever since. Physical Appearance * 5'9 * Roslyn looks like a California girl, with sun-bleached hair and tanned skin. Her eyes are a bright, intelligent green that stand out in her features. * She’s more striking than beautiful; her features are pretty sharp and intense. * She has an athletic figure, partially due to a naturally quick metabolism and partially due to her devotion to fitness. * She has a lot of scars from a lot of battles, mainly on her back and sides. Mental Appearance Roslyn is pretty bold, sometimes near the point of stupidity, and doesn’t see any merits in stepping on eggshells in order to avoid hurting feelings. She’s also extroverted to the max, being a big partier and a social butterfly. Rose also feels boredom at a pretty intense level and is prone to becoming restless in patience-testing activities; resultantly, she can be really impulsive. Strengths- She gets along with mostly everyone, those though she dislikes she dislikes with a passion. She is a natural leader because of this. She is also very strong in combat, being quite well versed in swordfighting and has a natural affinity for agility and speed. She is incredibly loyal to those she holds dear and will do anything to protect them. Weaknesses- Due to a lack of proper planning, she often jumps into situations underprepared. She lacks general strength in comparison to her agility and speed. She can also be both too trusting and spiteful; first impressions mean a lot to her, and it is difficult for her to shake dislike off of people she doesn’t like. Powers * Electrokinesis * Atmokinesis Weapon Roslyn's weapon is a golden longsword named Laurus. Trivia - Roslyn is the counselor of the Zeus cabin. - Category:Zeus Cabin Category:Half-Blood Category:Characters Category:Cana